


Potter’s Ranch

by Firehedgehog



Series: Gifted things [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeders breed with pokemon, Eggpreg, More warnings later, Mpreg, Multi, Potter is a breeder, Slut Harry, beastiality, not just pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: The world was definitely not like the game in his world, for one a plague caused issues and now most pokemon had to breed with humans to procreate. Harry enjoyed this world.. alot





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_cosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_cosmos/gifts).



> I don’t own anything but the actual fic, pokemon and Harry potter are owned by there creators. 
> 
> Request by: lady_cosmos who is very patient for this ADD writer who works a full time job

Harry looked happily at the entrance to his land, a pokemon ranch for pokemon breeding and research into it. The now seventeen year old couldn’t believe he’d done it, when he’d ended here at age fourteen after the resurrection of Voldy... he hadn’t known what to do.

 

This world.. was a paradise for him, sure he missed his world but here.. he was himself.

 

“Mine, all mine,” he said happily, seeing his pokemon explore there new home.

 

Charizard nudged him gently, its fiery scent surrounding him.

 

He knew about the pokemon world, heck it was a game in his world. But it was also quite different, for pokemon breeder bred themselves with pokemon and carried the young. Not all humans could breed with pokemon, and had to prove that they could breed.

 

Twenty years ago a plague had wiped out a lot of pokemons ability to breed with other pokemon.

 

He blushed remembering his test, and how amazing the test pokemon had been.

 

He placed a hand on his belly, swollen heavy with Haxorus’s child, becausee of movement and how long the pregnancy he knew this first pregnancy would not be an egg.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter One: Arcanine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knots anyone

Harry moaned as Arcanine knotted inside him, the fire canines length hard and filling in him. This was the forth time they’d done this week and he was pretty sure he’d caught this time. Arcanine was in fact his own pokemon, one of the first he’d met in this world. Arcanine was also one of the affected pokemon.

 

He’d made a promise when he’d beard of breeders, that Arcanine would be one of his main studs.. actually all his pokmeon were studs more then happy to save there pokemon species.

 

Slowly the knot vanished and a spent Arcanine pulled out and rubbed against the equally tired Harry.

 

“Good job,” Harry said as the male pokemon licked him.

 

OoOoO

 

The weird thing about pokemon-human breeding and pregnancies, is that they could be a few weeks to months to even a year.

 

This one was quickly showing to be a super quick one. Within a week, Harry was already swelling in the stomach area. He placed a hand on his belly, feeling a fluttering of moment too early to tell how many though.

 

The speedy pregnancy, also set his hormones on fire and horny as hell.

 

Arcanine took real pleasure in showing Harry that he could rut like the best of them even when not mating.

 

At three weeks, Harry was already waddling and huge, his belly huge with pup or pups. The feel of squirming pups inside him was amazing, and he wondered if a human child would be the same,, as he did want a human child also.

 

“Not right now..” Harry protested, Arcanine sighed knowing that the human was too far along to rut.

 

Suddenly something trickled down his leg, and he sighed.

 

It was time.

 

His water just broke. Now the unfun part, squeezing the pups out of his body.

 

OoOoO

 

He was tired and sore, with still a bit of after pregnancy belly but the pups were beautiful. The three pups were still a bit damp, but they were perfectly formed.

 

But eh did wonder if he should get a the pill that would give him other parts, easier for birth... and he was curious on how a female vagina would feel behind his balls.


	3. What came Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick overview on Harry's journey to his ranch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, i invite others to play in the Potter Ranch universe with there own crossovers

Harry woke with a bleeding node and a massive migraine, opening his eyes he had to squint as he had no glasses and this green wonderland was definitely not Hogwarts.. or winter.

 

Suddenly something brightly coloured with a wet nose pushed into his face, and sniffed.

 

“Ew...” he said, as whatever sniffing him sounded like it was getting over a cold at the moment.

 

“Ow...” he winced, talking and moving hurt.

 

“Hey kid, you okay,” a voice said, the sound of someone running towards him could be heard.

 

“Ah.. I don’t think I am,” Harry said, and fell forward unconscious his face meeting the soft fur of whatever was sniffing him.

 

OoOoO

 

The only thing Harry could do when he woke was claim amnesia, as they described places that didn’t exist and when they got him temporary glasses that was definitely a pokemon next to the nurse.

 

And... why did the adult channels at the hospital have Porn on them, Pokemon bestially Porn.

 

Maybe he shouldn’t have gotten addicted to those pokemon fanfics, as he tried his best to ignore hwo hard he was getting from watching the said Porn.

 

OoOoO

 

He’d squeaked when he found out about his ‘amnesic’ worlds timeline, like the fact it was a fact that humans and pokemon mated and people were encouraged if they were inclined in that direction. Apparently half the population had a gene that allowed crossbreeding, discovered after the issue of pokemon mass chance of them dying out.

 

He wondered if he had this strand of DNA, as he actually wasn’t from this dimension and male pregnancy didn’t exist in his world as far as he knew.

 

Okay... apparently he did.

 

OoOoO

 

This was seriously embarrassing.

 

He actually had to have a two year training course to become a breeder, where eh learned hoe to care for pokemon, his own to be pregnant body and any newborn pokemon even in an egg or live birth.

 

And lets not talk of the ways thy showed his body could move.

 

OoOoO

 

Today he got his first Pokemon, a cute little Growlith that if he chose in the future would be a breeding partner.

 

Harry could only blush, knowing that wouldn’t happen till the final test of the breeding school.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry gulped nervously as he entered the private test area, where his final test area would be.

 

Here a test pokemon of the teachers choice would breed him, and he’d walk out of here pregnant. It was private for many reasons, and thsi test was also where prt of the class would fail and walk about without a licence.

 

“A Haxorus,” he gulped, how had he gotten the honor of a dragon pokemon who rarely bred outside of breeders known for super fertility.

 

OoOoO

 

“Congratulations Harry,” the man at the licence table said, passing the mostly for show card to the neo breeder. Harry grinned at the man, tired and sore, but already verified that he was pregnant.

 

“I’m a bit nervous, but at least the ranch that will be mine will hopefully will be completely built before I officially start the ranch business of breeding,” Harry grinned.

 

“By the way, once your done with your first how do you feel about Lucario? Have a few breeding requests in the channels for them,” the man asked.


	4. Just a little pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly a filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read notes at end

Harry decided after this time, he was definitely getting that pill. The act of sex, pregnancy and giving birth were amazing but the male form even with the breeding gene made it awkward giving birth.

 

At the moment he was wadling around with a super large stomach, he was carrying multiple eggs with the pokemon other parent was a Beartic and hadn’t that been a chilly breeding, he’d caught a cold from it. Beartic was sadly one of the pokemon almost wiped out and couldn’t breed with other pokemon, so humans had to carry the young. From what he read it woudl be at least another twenty years before the after effects faded and pokemon could breed with pokemon again.

 

He hissed as he rushed to the washroom again, strangely he found live birth easier then egg pregnancies. He found it an amazing experience to feel the life inside the small proto womb that male breeders formed during the first pregnancies.

 

Once he took the pill, over three days of pain hsi body would become that of a hermaphrodite, and the proto womb woudl become a true one. He would gain a vagina and the entrance children was born form, there was also a twenty percent chance of him growing breasts or multiple breasts. There were drawbacks, he would face the dreaded monthlies that would continue unless he was pregnant.

 

There was also the fact that the pills introduced a bit of pokemon genetics to his body, shifting him from fully human.. but it would make him much more fertile.

 

He did like the warning on the case the pill came in, that there was also a tiny percentage that one could understand pokemon.

 

“Fraxure,” a voice said as he later settled in the yard over the latest breeding research papers from other ranches. Smiling he looked up to see his oldest child, they’d just evolved into Fraxure and would one day become a Haxorus.

 

“Hello love, come to visit?” Harry asked, as unless he was breeding a certain pokemon due to rarity he usually left his children be wild pokemon.

 

“Frax,” the pokemon nodded, it stared at the egg bound belly in interest.

 

“Yes, this is the latest, the scans see six eggs. Six more siblings for you,” Harry said happily.

 

“Fraxure!” the pokemon cheered.

 

“And.. apparently its time for them to come out,” Harry said, wincing as the eggs shifted to where in non breeders only waste came out.

 

OoOoO

 

It always amazed Harry that within a day or so, he once again looked like he’d never been pregnant. He still looked like a rather cute sixteen year old, even though he was twenty-one years old and he wondered if it was due to his magic not quite belonging to this world.

 

There had actually been seven eggs, who once the eggs hardened and stayed warm in there nest-lab would being to hatch withing a few weeks.

 

Smiling he pulled open the package in his hands, it looked like a normal cold pill but would change his body for the rest of his life.

 

A few seconds later it was gone and he doubled over quickly in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the choices
> 
> 1) woot flat chest  
> 2) woot flat chest except when pregant,,, nevermind pretty much always pregnant  
> 3) hello amusing multiple breasts  
> 4) hello amusing multiple breasts for baby pokemon... do we have a human with a breast kink about?


	5. Votes so far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE see soem vote results, whats left in teh voting so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want in for final Votes must have an account and signed in

 

**Vote Results**

1) woot flat chest = 5 votes  
2) woot flat chest except when pregant,,, nevermind pretty much always pregnant = 5 votes  
3) hello amusing multiple breasts= no standalone votes  
4) hello amusing multiple breasts for baby pokemon... do we have a human with a breast kink about? = 2 votes  
  
people voting for 3-4 together= 5 votes  
peole voting for 1 and 4 togeather= 1 vote  
no preference  
  
  
 **AS of now you can only vote for:**  
  
1) woot flat chest   
2) woot flat chest except when pregant,,, nevermind pretty much always pregnant  
3) people voting for 3-4 together

 

**_As of now final Votes are for here, and only taking signed in votes to stop double votes_ **


	6. Human Baby Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vote 2 flat except when p[regnant won! and for a treat i decided Harry needed soem human love to.

He woke feeling stiff and dirty, slowly he opened his eyes and winced at a world that seemed much to bright.

 

“Owwww...” Harry hissed as he slowly moved, he was definitely glad that he’d taken the pill and arranged for help while he was down, moving was not fun. Ever slowly he pulled himself up, trying to ignore how strange his body felt.

 

Looking at his computer he saw it had been two days, the pill had gone overdrive to change him, and it was about to hit midnight pushing into the third day. Sighing he pushed himself out of bed, curious on what changes happened to his body.

 

He inched across the room, his left had keeping him up. Thankfully the wall mirror had enough light from an outside ranch light to show things, and he was relieved to see not many noticeable changes.

 

His adams apple was a bit less noticeable, and his hips had widened a bit to go with his brand spanking new vagina. He seemed a bit more slim, but his chest looked fully male. So he had no idea if he’d gain breasts during pregnancy.

 

“Oh hey, your awake,” a voice said cheerfully, Harry grinned at his helper while his body changed walked in. He didn’t even flinch or react to the fact he was naked, after all this world had no shame.

 

“Yeah, was taking in any changes Lance,” Harry said stretching, he tumbled a bit and the red haired man caught him as he tumbled back in the direction of the bed.

 

“Careful, I hear the changes are exhausting,” the league champion said.

 

“Yeah, I’m a bit wobbly still,” Harry said, and allowed the older male to carry him to bed.

 

As he was placed back on his covers, Harry became aware of the looks the other male gave his body and that the mans pants had a growing tent.

 

“You know... this is a king size bed,” Harry purred, and pulled the man down into a deep kiss.

 

Less then a minute later Lance was showing the young breeder how humans did it.

 

OoOoO

 

He woke still sore but satisfied, hurting in places a few days he didn’t have.

 

Harry felt strange to do it with another human, a human who’s body was still covering his own his mast still deep inside Harry’s new vagina. Now that had been interesting to break in, he wondered if a child would come from this.

 

It had been a spur of the moment thing, and he knew he was very fertile.

 

He hoped this was not going to be a one time thing.

 

Oh, there would be many breeding’s in the future.. but the thought of a human child.

 

It scared and amazed him.

 

“Morning sleepy head,” Harry said as Lance stirred, the mans dark eyes slowly opened to see the petite breeder snug below him.

 

“Morning Harry,” Lance said, he shifted and this sent shocks of pleasure through Harry’s new entrance and he moaned.

 

“Few hours before we have to be about,” Lance said, and bent to the task.

 

OoOoO

 

“Thanks for all the help,” Harry said, kissing the man goodbye.

 

“Well, its my first time on a ranch... please invite me back,” Lance said, the man caressed his body and stomach. Neither knew if a child would happen, as still too early.

 

“One way or another, you’ll definitely hear from me and will be back,” Harry said, pouting a bit as they finally released each other as the man did have duties.

 

OoOoO

 

The answer on pregnancy was quickly answered, and Harry knew it was definitely not a pokemon pregnancy as he hadn’t bred in the last two months due to other duties.

 

Morning sickness sucked, and crackers were quickly becoming his friend. Apparently his body took non human pregnancies better then human.

 

His pokemon studs were happy to help with his itch when it began, and Harry found that as his pregnancy advanced... so did a pair of breasts. So, he was the type that would have breasts during pregnancy.

 

Lance was also taking the thought of fatherhood very well, and stopped weekly to help around the ranch and set up a nursery.

 

OoOoO

 

He was a freaking blimp, he was six months along and freaking huge. He waddled everywhere, and he was not looking forward to his last few months. His boobs seemed to grow with his stomach, huge and he had gotten a specially bra for this pregnancy and any future ones.

 

He looked more female then male at the moment.

 

He missed his feet.

 

He missed pokemon pregnancies, as they were less then a pain then this one apparently.

 

But with his huge size, he’d finally arranged for a doctor specializing in humans to come up as he would tire to quickly to get to town.

 

“Its triplets,” The doctor said looking at the test results.

 

Harry slugged Lance, after all he was the father.

 

OoOoO

 

It was adorable the way his pokemon trailed after him, making sure there breeder didn’t get hurt as he was due any time.

 

At the moment Harry was walking about the Ranch, making sure everything was up to spec knowing that human babies would keep him much busier then pokemon babies. Absently he rubbed his belly, ignoring the kicks the triplets did. He was excited he would be soon a parent, a baby that wouldn’t grow up in days/months like a pokemon.

 

Lance was pretty much living at the Ranch right now, worried about Harry and the babies. The man also seemed to have a breast and belly kink, mind you after this pregnancy he’d have to wait a year or two for another as Harry still had to be a breeder which he enjoyed.

 

Mind you, He also liked the way Harry’s body looked heavy with child in his maternity clothing. At the moment Harry was wearing a Pair of jeans that would of been giant on him when not pregnant and a black tank tops. Both did not hide his state, but were easy to get on and off.

 

“Lance!” he yelled as a trickle of liquid slipped down his leg.

 

OoOoO

 

“Hello feet,” Harry said happily the next day, his magic already getting rid of left over baby weight.

 

He peered down at the three sleeping newborns, all three were mini hims with tuffs of red hair, of course there eyes were baby blues but he hoped they’d become green.

 

“Hello James, Sirius and Remus,” He said, in honour of the three men. If he had future human children, if he had a girl he’d have at least one Lily.

 

Still smiling he went to kick Lance awake, who’d fainted when the first baby crowned.

 

TBC


	7. Chu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small cute chappy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should Harry have more children.. human children. and with who?

“Ma ma ma ma,” one year old James squealed as he spotted Harry coming into the playroom, unlike his siblings his hair had gone black and his eyes dark, his siblings still had red hair and bright emerald eyes.

 

“Hello Darling,” Harry said happily, careful of his stomach as he picked up his eldest child.

 

“Baby?” James asked, looking at the big belly his mother had grown in the last week. It was a fast pregnancy and thankfully the breasts didn’t look like they’d stay long after. With the triplets they’d lasted four four months, so he’d been able breastfeed them for awhile before switching to bottles.

 

He would admit he cried when he first fed them, that feeling was amazing and he wondered if his mother had felt that amazing moment too.

 

At the moment he was carrying Pichu, he wasn’t able to tell how many he carried. It had actually been a request of Professor Oak, yes Oak. Even with the fact pokemon of many types were endangered there were still trainers. That was how breeders got pokemon to breed with, as a trainer would catch one and send it to there professor to save.

 

“Pokemon babies,” Harry said cheerfully, James clapped happily.

 

“Play,” James said, smiling Harry put James down and began playing with the trio of toddlers.

 

OoOoO

 

“Chu!” Pichu cried sniffling, the tiny pokemon was staring at its mother sadly.

 

“Now Pichu, you can always visit. And you were the one that wanted to be wild, unlike your siblings and that means you have to learn. You know the others will help you learn,” Harry said.

 

“Chu..” Pichu grumbled.

 

Six months later Harry laughed, Oak had just called mentioned that he’d caught and used a Pikachi registered as being born at the Ranch as a starter. The trainer, a sixteen year old Ash Ketchum.

 

He’d literally giving birth to the main pokemon or the anime, and at least Ash was older then Ten in this timeline.

 

Probably due to the plague years ago.

 

OoOoO

 

It was something new when a pokemon came to the ranch by themselves, but the Alakazam was a super rare pokemon now a days.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows, the Psi pokemon actually blushed.

 

“The kids are down for a nap, come on in,” Harry said opening the house door, the pokemon followed him in.

 

Well, he hadn’t had any breeding’s planned and the Abra lines were on approved lists.


End file.
